The SILICON-ON-SAPPHIRE DISPLAY WITH AUDIO TRANSDUCER AND METHOD OF FABRICATING SAME generally relates to silicon-on-sapphire liquid crystal displays, and more particularly, relates to silicon-on-sapphire liquid crystal displays with audio transducers.
Liquid crystal displays are used in a wide variety of commercial applications including portable (laptop) computers, wristwatches, camcorders and large screen televisions. Liquid crystal light valves, used as spatial light modulators, may be used in projection systems as well as optical computing applications. Limitations inherent in the existing technology come from the necessity of fabricating the displays on transparent glass or quartz substrates, which are not amenable to high quality electronic materials. Fabrication of displays on bulk silicon, although of high crystal quality, unnecessarily constrains the display to reflective mode schemes due to the opaque substrate and is not applicable to transmissive applications. The ability to integrate drive circuitry using thin-film transistors (TFTs) with liquid crystal displays has improved reliability and has allowed the use of this technology in lightweight, portable applications. However, the integration of display driving circuitry heretofore has been substantially limited to thin film transistor technology using amorphous (a-Si) or polycrystalline (p-Si) silicon deposited on the glass or quartz substrate. The intrinsic properties such as lattice and thermal mismatch between the silicon layer and the substrate, and the low temperature deposition techniques used in the a-Si and p-Si technologies result in a silicon layer with poor charge carrier mobility and crystallographic defects. These limitations are directly related to inferior electronic device performance and limitations when compared to bulk silicon.
Of particular importance for integrated display systems is the desire for higher density circuitry for ultra-high resolution display and light valve applications and for the monolithic integration of display driver circuitry and related signal processing circuitry on-chip. The characteristic lower (electrical and crystallographic) qualities of a-Si and p-Si materials result in poor fabrication yields when compared to conventional Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) processing. Overcoming this problem, inherent in the poorer quality amorphous or polycrystalline material, requires the use of redundant circuit elements in each pixel to ensure fully functional displays in a-Si and p-Si. This redundancy requires a concomitant increase in the picture element (pixel) size thereby inhibiting the ability to scale displays and light valves to ultra-high resolution. The additional circuit elements also reduce the aperture ratio, i.e. the fraction of pixel area allowing transmitted light, thereby reducing the brightness of the display or light valve.
Furthermore, the low carrier mobility, low speed, low yield a-Si and p-Si materials are incompatible with VLSI design and fabrication techniques which would otherwise readily allow integration of video drivers, digital logic and other computational circuitry on-chip thereby offering designers greater functionality, higher reliability, and improved performance.
Thus, a need is recognized for a liquid crystal display or light valve system, which monolithically integrates an active matrix display with its associated drive and image processing circuitry.